Wedding Fun
by Imlivingondreams
Summary: One-shots and drabbles dedicated solely to Kol and Davina's wedding. Chapter 2: Kol teaches Davina how to dance for their wedding. Tumblr Anon Request.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Marcel's POV. Because it's fun being in his head. Just a drabble.**  
><em>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kol asks Marcel for his blessing.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

Damn it!

I look around the crowded bar. Too many people going in and out for me to compel if I ripped Kol's heart out and left his body for someone else to find. Besides Klaus would probably kill me now. Too late. The fucker was back in with the family.

I should have killed him when I had the chance. Ripped into his throat at that moment when Klaus hated him the most. The moment he'd been shoved back into the compound, stuck with all us 'blood-suckers'-I should have ended him then and there. I would have gotten away with it then while his older brother detested him for what he did to Rebekah. But the look on Davina's face...It was heartbreaking. Desperate. I didn't want her to hurt more then she already had.

Davina was the one to set up this meeting. That girl was smart. She knows I wouldn't do anything because she knows who the last person to see him would be. So now I was stuck sitting across from the person who'd terrorized and haunted me as a child. Screw what they all said! No way had he changed so drastically.

"Are you really asking me if you can marry Davina?" Is he really that stupid? Of course I'm going to say no. Hell no!

He looks around nervously. It gives me immense satisfaction to know he's at least a little frightened of me-as he should be. "Look, Marcel-"

"No, Kol, you look." I shove a finger into his chest, my strength causing the chair to slid back a little-I'd hoped it would tip over. No luck. "You are not good enough for her. You're an evil, conniving piece of-"

"I don't think our Davina would be too happy to hear you trying to control her," he replies, looking me dead in the eyes.

Damn him.

He was right.

"You already tried preventing her from seeing me in the first place and then she didn't talk to you for weeks." Now he was just being overly confident. "I'm asking you as a courtesy. I'm not actually asking for permission. She seems to want your blessing but whether you give it or not it's going to happen."

I narrow my eyes. He would be dead by the end of the day.

"Stop trying to think of ways to kill me," he says, rolling his eyes. "I really have no desire to be here, but Davina insisted, as you know."

"Why do you want to marry her?" Time to try a new tactic.

"I don't have to justify anything to you," he says. He refuses to break eye contact. I'm slightly impressed. But only slightly. "But if you must know, I'm in love with her."

I scoff, pushing down the desire to scoop to his level and childishly roll my eyes. "No, I mean why do you _really_ want to marry her?"

He looks to be deep in thought. I notice a sadness there that wasn't there before. It startles me a little. "I don't think I'll ever be able to make you understand why I want to marry her-why I'm even considering marriage. You hate me-I get it. But I love Davina and she loves me. You may think she's crazy for it-Hell, sometimes I think she's bonkers for it. She knows my dark past and she was able to look beyond that. I want to start an actual life with her. And I know she wants your blessing more then anything. Even if she says in the end the marriage would still happen I know she wouldn't be able to go forward without it."

This is harder then I thought it would be. On one hand, making Davina happy is always in the back of my mind. I can't stand the thought of her resenting me the way I resent Klaus at times. Even the way Rebekah use to resent him. On the other-

It's still Kol.

However, even though Kol is being forced to sit here by his fiance, he's still man enough to stand up to me-a vampire. I realize then and there-Kol really is in love with her.

Crap.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I'm going to do one where Marcel walks her down the aisle. I don't know if it'll be posted next, but I eventually want to do it. It won't be in Marcel's POV this time though.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Also thank you for the follows and comments on Tumblr! I have no idea how to dance or anything of that sort so I didn't really describe anything in too much detail. But I based these conversations on ones my co-worker and I have sometimes. He's a jerk. I lied, he's awesome. He's my sarcastic soul mate.  
><strong>_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kol teaches Davina how to dance for their wedding. Tumblr Anon Request.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

"I'm not taking a bloody dance class." Kol ripped the the pamphlet before his bride-to-be could say another word.

"Yes, you are," she replied, taking it right back from him and smoothing out the crinkled paper. "I don't want to look like a complete idiot. A New Orleans wedding is different. It's very public, especially since you're a Mikaelson and I'm marrying you. Marcel is well known, even with the humans. People will be watching every move we make!"

"Davina, I've been alive for over a thousand years. Do you really think I don't know how to dance? And since when do you care what those naysayers think?"

"Well, I don't know how to dance," she replied, crossing her arms and refusing to back down. "And I don't care what they think! It's just...a lot is riding on this wedding."

"I can teach you," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh." He grinned when she shrugged her shoulders and threw the pamphlet away. "You should have said so."

"I apologize, darling." He enveloped her in his arms. She burrowed into his chest, enjoying his warmth.

"As you should." She giggled before pulling away. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little on edge. It's getting so close and there's still so much to do."

Kol took his phone out and opened up the music app. "Let's start now," he said, going through the vast collection of music.

He put his phone on the docking station and a slow soft voice filled the room. Davina had yet to hear this song, but she already loved it. It was going to be a hit for sure. He was always doing that-pulling up music none have heard yet. She didn't know how he did it!

"It'll be fun and help you relax, therefore help me relax." He came up to her and pulled her flush against him for a moment before putting her hand on his shoulder and wrapping one of his arms around her waist. He then took her other hand in his.

"Wait a second," she said, pulling back a little. "Are you trying to say your happiness revolves around me not wanting to strangle you?"

"Yes," he said, bringing her back to him and causing her to grunt. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Good. Because you know your sole purpose once we're married is going to be making sure I'm always happy, right? Both here and with the coven." She jokingly held her head high. She was the queen.

"Of course, darling." He grinned, moving them around the room.

"Are you going to actually tell me what to do? Or...?" She smiled, letting him know she was teasing.

"Are you trying your hand at being the nagging housewife?" He twirled her around quickly, causing her to nearly trip.

"I wasn't ready!"

He dramatically pulled her back in. She squealed when his hand moved to a particularly sensitive spot on her side. "I don't know if you noticed, but you are doing splendidly. When we have our first dance, I promise you nobody will notice your two left feet." He dipped his head down, leaving a trail of kisses across her jawline and tickling her neck. "They'll be looking at us in awe. The two love birds showing them they proved them wrong."

"You need to shave," she said, pulling back and patting his cheek roughly. "And by the way, I'm not going to be a housewife. I hate cleaning."

"Don't I know it," he mumbled. He tugged her back to him again. "Stop trying to escape." He slowed down his movements, so that they were now just barely swaying. "We'll just hire a housekeeper," he continued. "In a french ma-"

"I think I need to practice making you sleep on the couch."

"I'll just practice sneaking back into bed."

Davina leaned her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. She breathed him in, enjoying the peaceful moment.

"I hate you," she said.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to do one that focuses only on Kol and Davina because the next two are Marcel and Davina. I'm jumping around from the wedding and back again. Remember these are just drabbles, sometimes one-shots.<strong>


End file.
